Advice
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: A series of life lessons that come from the duo of Koushiro and Mimi.
1. Hikari

Leon C. here, and I give you this fic as a request for Koumi from a reader of mine named Elite Beauty. I feel bad since this was a story that I promised would be up a long time ago, but alas writer's block sucks. So I apologize for taking a long time, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and all the chapters that will come after it. At first i was going to write a Koumi that was all serious and what not, but after I got this little idea in my head, I figured that I'd go for a more lighthearted feel to it. This chapter will have more than one chapter to it, and to anyone else reading I just want you to send me any requests if you have one.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. At all. Whatsover.

* * *

><p>After looking at the last sentence that he had just typed, Koushiro sighed and deleted it. This was happening more and more often, and it frustrated him to no end; especially since he already knew what was to blame. Mimi.<p>

He looked over from his laptop and saw that she was sitting on his couch enthusiastically watching some cooking show that was exhibiting some disgusting looking foods. She and her family had moved back to Japan just a few months prior, and while he enjoyed it, it confused Koushiro to why Mimi spent so much time at his apartment; most of the time she would just show at random intervals, and sit on his couch to watch some equally random show. She would always invite him to watch television with her, but Koushiro was always distracted by some tech thing that needed his attention. At times he wondered why she wasn't hanging around with Sora instead of just wasting time at his home; it just wasn't logical.

Deciding to just quit what he was working on, Koushiro closed the document and shut down his laptop. After that was all done, he put his laptop and all the wires he used for it in his room, and then he went over to the couch that Mimi was sitting on, and he sat on the other end of it. Just as he was starting to relax the doorbell rang, and Koushiro sighed. He couldn't concentrate on his work, Mimi usually invading his thoughts as of late, and now as soon as he tried to take some leisure time someone had to be at his door. In short, Koushiro was becoming very frustrated.

He stood up, and when he answered the door he was surprised to see a nervous looking Hikari there. His eyes peered down the hallway of his apartment to see if she was there with Taichi, or if she was accompanying Miyako, but when he saw nothing he thought it was odd. He was never really all that buddy buddy with Hikari, so seeing her at his door was something very unexpected.

"Can I help you Hikari-chan?"

Koushiro figured that the young girl's computer was probably broken, or that she had some general question about digimon or some random thing to ask. Either way he was glad to help her. It was a secret pride of his to be the go to person for whenever any of the Chosen needed help with something.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Mimi-san?"

Ah, so it wasn't only his imagination that Mimi was spending a large amount of time at his place. He was glad that someone else spoke up that they noticed it, and now that he knew that it wasn't all in his head, Koushiro decided that he would be able to come up with a theory later as to why Mimi was spending all her free time in his vicinity. After a moment he shook himself out of his thoughts, and made room so that the younger girl could enter his apartment. He watched as she made her way to the couch to sit beside Mimi, and he, at the same time, watched as Mimi shut off the TV to give Hikari her full attention. Even though he wasn't, something inside him told him that he should be annoyed that these two girls where using his home to talk or something. Koushiro assumed it was best to make himself scarce.

"I'll just grab a snack, and if you need me I'll be in my room."

Mimi just flashed him a smile before returning to Hikari, and Koushiro felt his face flush before he just quickly went to the kitchen. He was glad that Mimi was too preoccupied with Hikari to see how he had reacted to her simple act of smiling, and Koushiro busied himself just looking for some junk food to get his mind off of his hormones. He knew the reason to why he had reacted the way he did to Mimi, but Koushiro honestly wished that it wasn't so. He viewed Mimi as being way out of his league, and Koushiro thought it best if someone like him didn't even try to go after her.

After of few minutes of looking for some snacks and trying to avoid the conversation that was going on in his living room, Koushiro finally felt as if he was ready to go to his room, and he began to walk in said direction. As he was walking past the girls he snuck a glance at Mimi, and he stopped when he saw that she looked like she was swooning. He frowned for a moment hoping that she wasn't telling the younger girl a story about some boy from America.

"So that just confused me even more, and now I don't know which one of them I should go for."

Even though he just caught the tail end of the conversation, it wasn't that hard for Koushiro to discern who Hikari had been talking about. Obviously she had come to Mimi for boy advice concerning Takeru and Daisuke, and Koushiro had a thought that maybe he could help out a little. Though, he regretted his next words almost as soon as he had said them.

"Statistically speaking, most relationships don't work out, so who knows, you'll probably get a chance with both of them."

He had delivered the fact with a smile, but that smiled disappeared as soon as he saw the horrified look on Hikari's face. What made the situation even worse was the way that Mimi turned to Koushiro and glared at him as he just stood there awkwardly holding onto a bunch of junk food. Mimi was a nice person, especially one to spend time with, but when she was angry she could be fierce.

In an awkward, but very smart move, Koushiro simply walked out of the living room and rushed to his room. Putting the snacks on his desk, he sighed as he flopped on his bed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and when he looked at it he saw that it was a text from Mimi telling him that they were going to have a serious conversation later. Koushiro was terrified, and regretted the knowledge he had shed on a young Hikari. Some genius he was.

* * *

><p>A chapter that is a little short, but that just means I can update more frequently.<p> 


	2. Miyako

Personally I think this is a fun little story to write, but I don't know how long it will be. I want each chapter to alternate between Mimi and Koushiro giving advice, but I don't know how long I can do that until I run out of situations. Although I do promise at the least 7 chapters. It will not drop lower than that.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

><p>Koushiro scratched his head at the predicament that Miyako just presented him, and then he glanced across the room at a bored looking Mimi who was just lying down on his couch doing nothing while she waited for him to finish. He turned his attention back to his coffee table and circled it while looking at Miyako's frozen up laptop. The younger girl had shown up at his home a half hour earlier, and after an explanation about how she didn't know how to fix it, Koushiro agreed to help her. He didn't mind helping the younger girl with showing her the how-to on how to deal with her laptop, and he knew Mimi, who now nearly almost spent as much time at his apartment as he did, didn't care either, but he was surprised that Miyako wasn't able to fix it herself.<p>

Next to him, she was the best person among the chosen with computers, and Koushiro stroked his chin wondering why his protégé, at least concerning technology anyways, was having trouble with something that was seemingly easy. It was interesting in a troubling sort of way, and he figured he'd have to have a talk with Miyako later to see if she was having any outside distractions; if ken was involved Koushiro decided that he would just send the younger girl off to Mimi. He knew it was something that both of them would appreciate.

"So what were you doing when this happened?"

The corner of his eye peered at Mimi who finally seemed interested in what he and Miyako were talking about. The second they started about computer components and things akin to technology, Mimi began to drift away into not really paying attention to them, and now Koushiro was curious to why she was suddenly intrigued. After another moment however, Koushiro inwardly smacked himself as he remembered that he was supposed to be helping Miyako instead of watching Mimi. He reminded himself that he could think about Mimi later, but immediately after that Koushiro cringed; he wasn't supposed to admit, not even to himself, that he thought about her at all.

"Nothing important."

Koushiro thought it odd that the usually outspoken Miyako seemed to not really want to admit what she was doing, but as he took yet another glance at Mimi he deduced that she knew what Miyako had been doing due to the look on her face. It was a dreamy type of look that gave off all of the cues that she had been hit by a realization of some kind, and Koushiro wondered about what exactly he was missing. He looked back over at Miyako and frowned; knowing what she had been doing was completely necessary for him to properly diagnose, than treat, what was wrong with the laptop. That, and also give insight to Koushiro on what type of top notch guidance to send Miyako's way.

"If you want my help then I need to know Miyako-chan. Even something you think is miniscule could have caused this."

It was strange seeing the easily excitable young girl blush and look away, and Koushiro sighed knowing that Miyako's reaction was Mimi's cue to get involved. As he had predicted, Mimi got up from the couch and rushed over to Miyako. She clasped the younger teen's hands, and breathed a sigh which was, to Koushiro anyways, an odd combination of both bewitching and annoying. Bewitching because, well honestly anything involving Mimi is bewitching to any male with the exception of those that like other boys, and annoying because, Koushiro never knew how to deal with the idealism of romance.

"I was chatting with Ken."

It was a timid response, but it resulted in exactly the way that Koushiro thought that it was going to. Mimi's excitement was quite easy to see, and the way she was acting giddy with Miyako didn't seem to help the younger girl's nervousness. Whenever Mimi even got a whiff of anything romantic she got lost in her own little fantasy world; her eyes were shining.

After a few moments of nothing other than happy sighing on Mimi's part, Koushiro decided to cough to get the attention of the two girls. Miyako was there to get help with her computer, not there to talk or get advice about Ken. This was Koushiro's territory, and he felt a silly pride inside him knowing that he was going to be shown in his best light the moment he fixed Miyako's problem.

"Maybe we should concentrate on getting this thing fixed before talking about boys right ladies?"

He was motioning to the laptop, and he gave a grin to go along with his teasing joke, but he felt a tiny bit a fear creep into him when he saw Mimi glare in his direction. In hindsight it was a bad idea to poke fun at anything with even miniscule romantic connotations seeing as when it came to that subject with Mimi it was serious business, but maybe Koushiro could steer himself to not being on Mimi's bad side again. Something like that was always, in layman's terms, a bad thing.

Koushiro had already gotten an earful for how he, according to Mimi, 'traumatized' poor little Hikari-chan. Apparently what he had said was something that nobody would have ever wanted to hear, and Mimi even went as far as to get his mother involved so that he would learn his lesson. Realism never trumps idealism.

"Where are your priorities?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but then he stopped as he realized that Mimi's question was a rhetorical one. Koushiro knew that what he said next had to be as delicate as possible, because he honestly didn't want to have another 'talk' with Mimi about his ideas on the romantic. Most of those 'talks' usually involved Koushiro just sitting down while he was scolded until Mimi figured he got the point.

"The computer needs to be fixed."

The next thing that happened was that Mimi took a moment to consider what Koushiro said. True, Miyako had shown up for the purpose of having her laptop up and running, but how could Koushiro not see that her situation with Ken was by far much more important? Mimi glanced at the laptop that was tweaking out on Koushiro's coffee table, and then she scoffed while waving it off.

"Oh just hit it or something, it'll be fine."

Koushiro crossed his arms slightly offended that Mimi would suggest such a thing. Computers were complex, and a person can't do something as simple as whacking it to get it to be back into tip top shape. It had to be carefully dealt with, and carefully fixed; otherwise madness would happen.

"It's not that simple."

A moment later, to the shock of Miyako and Koushiro, Mimi made her way to the laptop and bent down to hit as hard as she could on its keyboard. Right as Koushiro was about to freak out the strangest thing happened; the computer booted up. Mimi had fixed it.

Koushiro was dumbfounded not knowing what exactly Mimi had done, and he went slack deciding he wasn't even going to contemplate what had happened. He looked up at Mimi, and right after she flashed him a smile, he watched as she dragged Miyako to the nearby couch to no doubt gossip about Ken. He took one last glance at the now working computer, and sighed; Mimi was always right.

* * *

><p>Eh?<p> 


	3. Jou

As you may or may not have already noticed, each chapter is a different character going to Koushiro or Mimi for help of some kind. I doubt I will do more than one chapter for each character, and I guess if you want to see a certain person next just let me know. Otherwise, the story will just go with the flow. High nightmare octane fuel; that statement has no relevance to the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon. I feel like singing that from the rooftops or something equally cliché and/or pretentious.

* * *

><p>"This is completely awful!"<p>

Koushiro blinked not necessarily agreeing with Mimi, and he circled Jou trying to figure out what was wrong. In his opinion, which he respected, everything was fine and dandy, but Koushiro had learned, especially as of late, that questioning her was not a very intelligent thing to do. Nonetheless, he still tried to prove her wrong out of some misplaced Aesop type belief about upholding his honor or something that was equally contrived, and in this particular moment couldn't really comprehend how Mimi could even think she was in the slightest bit right.

"I think he looks fine."

Mimi's reaction was simply to glare at him, and Koushiro sighed and shared a look with a nervous Jou. The older Chosen had gone to Mimi earlier asking for help in getting ready for a date that he had with a classmate of his, to which she was more than delighted to lend a hand. Naturally, for a reason that was as convoluted as the fact that people seemed to always go to either Mimi or himself for advice, Koushiro was dragged along.

"What do you know? You have no fashion sense!"

Hell, even Koushiro agreed with Mimi on that one, and he had actually even tried to tell her that before she had forced him to accompany her. He had no business in picking out clothes for someone to wear on a date, and granted even if he did, it would be a complete and utter waste of time. Something so trivial was extremely beneath him, but since this was Mimi he didn't put as much of a fight up as he would have, had say Taichi invited him to go polar bear hunting or something. True, it wasn't that realistic of a comparison, but Koushiro figured that it would suffice for now. Though, he still didn't understand why he was there instead of Sora.

"You're the only person who cares about fashion!"

If he thought that Mimi's glare from earlier was scary, he was in for a giant dose of high octane nightmare fuel. Her eyes were telling him that she was going to murder him in the most violent way possible later, and Koushiro felt like giving in to what Mimi wanted for a moment. However, there was something inside him, something deep, deep inside, that told him that he couldn't back down from Mimi. He had to stick with his beliefs; in this, Koushiro refused to compromise.

"That's not true! There are tons of people who care about it!"

She had such terrible frightening eyes; pretty though.

"Alright, name one."

To Koushiro's delight Mimi looked stumped for a moment, but he felt uneasiness inside of him when she grinned. A smiling Mimi was usually a pleasant thing, but when she was in her scary mode this only meant that she was being crazy; the axe-wielding type of crazy. Again, for being the holder of the crest of knowledge he was being a tiny bit stupid in facing Mimi head on, but he knew he couldn't back down now. His morals wouldn't allow it.

"Sora."

He blinked again wondering if he had heard correctly, and then he turned to Jou who looked equally confused. Maybe Mimi had wanted to say someone else's name, and had somehow gotten mixed up, but the look of conviction that Koushiro saw in Mimi's oh so pretty eyes told him that she was serious. Sora caring about fashion? It's official, Mimi was crazier than he thought she was.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm being serious here Koushiro, she says that she wants to be a fashion designer."

This time he scoffed. So Sora the tomboy who had never even dressed in the slightest bit girly, save for her school uniform of course, wanted to be a fashion designer? What nonsense. It was just as likely as Yamato giving up his lifelong love affair with music to be something that didn't make sense to the point of being stupid. Like an astronaut or something.

"Uhm, guys?"

Both Mimi and Koushiro placed their attention on Jou, and each of them, in their own special ways, realized that they had been for the most part ignoring him when they were supposed to be there specifically for him instead. Mimi silently blamed Koushiro for his blasphemous fashion sense distracting her from her priorities. Koushiro also blamed himself for getting himself wrapped up in another dumb argument.

"Yes?"

Both of them had spoken; both ignoring the other, and they watched as Jou undid the tie that he was wearing and looked at it. He seemed to be concentrating hard, trying to think of whose advice to follow regarding said tie, and then Jou laughed awkwardly as he held out his tie to Koushiro and Mimi while he nervously scratched the back of his head with his other hand.

"I think that I'm going to go with Mimi on this on," Jou sheepishly smiled, "sorry buddy."

Koushiro shrugged since it wasn't really important what Jou looked like for some date with a random chick that he didn't even know, and grabbed the tie away from him which he had brought planning to let him borrow it. They were pretty much done for the night, and after a goodbye exchanged with Jou, Mimi and Koushiro just left his apartment.

The awkward silence that they were in as they stepped into the hallway elevator was quite overbearing, and Koushiro decided to just break the tension. His morals didn't mean so much if that meant that Mimi wouldn't talk to him.

"You want to get some ice cream?"

"You're paying."

He laughed as he pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Of course."

It wasn't until later that they found out that had Jou been wearing a tie that night, he would've died. By some freak accident, in the most improbable way possible, Jou had found himself in a position where he was on a sinking ship where his shirt had gotten caught on something. He ended up having to rip away from his shirt, and Jou never stopped thanking Mimi since he said that he wouldn't have been able to do that if he had worn a tie. Personally, Koushiro thought that the story was too coincidental to be true, but regardless Mimi still received credit for 'saving' Jou's life; Koushiro never lived it down.

* * *

><p>Who next?<p> 


	4. Daisuke

Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this one, but I'll tell you why. I forgot that I wrote this in the first place. It wasn't until I just went to my profile to see how it looked that I realized I had forgotten about this and another story as well. So, I came back and delivered what is my favorite chapter in this story so far. I'll try to have updated again by the end of the week. You know, as a sorry for forgetting. Also, don't expect each of the chapters to connect...I want each one to be like it's own little mini story.

Disclaimer: Do not own digimon.

* * *

><p>Koushiro's eyes were as wide as they could be, stunned at what Daisuke had given him to eat. He couldn't believe all the different sensations that were rushing all throughout his mouth, and when he glanced over at a practically drooling Mimi he knew that she was going through the same experience. It was the most delicious thing that he had ever tasted, and he set his bowl down on the table in front of him hoping that the younger boy would serve him seconds when he was done with it. Seriously, nothing he had ever had before could even compare to it. <em>Nothing.<em>

"So, you guys like it?"

Like it? For Koushiro that was probably the understatement of the year. These noodles that Daisuke gave him, these noodles that Koushiro seriously doubted were made by him, were now his new favorite food.

"This is so good!"

When he had opened his mouth to answer, Mimi interrupted him and Koushiro scrunched his eyebrows since it was, to put it in the simplest way possible, pretty annoying. He waited for a moment, and after being sure that she wasn't going to interrupt him again on account of her going back to pigging out on the noodles, he put his attention on Daisuke and eyed him for a moment.

"You made this?"

This little question made everything almost immediately awkward, and it probably goes without saying, but the skepticism didn't really endear Koushiro to Daisuke all that much. Geniuses aren't always that smart.

"That's why I gave you some to try."

He was still suspicious not really sure what to think, but Koushiro decided to just believe that Daisuke had made the noodles. Shoving more than he should have into his mouth, he figured that Daisuke wasn't really a liar despite the high unlikelihood that the guy was a good chef. After chewing and swallowing he knew that all he had gone through in the Digital World and beyond was worth it just so he could meet Daisuke one day, and just so he would be able to try his food.

"This is the best thing I've ever had."

In an instant the tension vanished, and Daisuke ended up grinning happy that people were actually enjoying his food. So he stood there proudly for a moment, but then remembered that he had actually gone to Koushiro's apartment for another reason other than just getting him and Mimi to try out his food.

"Thanks, and uhm I was wondering if you guys could help me with something?"

If he received more of these noodles, Koushiro would do practically any. Probably even murder a man.

"Sure, with what?"

Reaching into his pocket Daisuke pulled out what had been sent to him just the day before, a contract which had been weighing heavily on his mind, and he handed it to Koushiro to see what he thought about it.

"Well I sent my recipe in to a noodle magazine, and some company read it and sent me a letter wanting to buy it off me."

Wow, was he reading what was on the paper correctly? Koushiro had a hard enough time believing that Daisuke was even good at cooking in the first place, and honestly if it wasn't for the paperwork proof that he was looking at, he probably wouldn't have believed him at all. Though, this was different and he was going to look at it from the most serious standpoint that he could. What he, or Mimi if she stopped stuffing her face, said could very well change Daisuke's life.

"This is a lot of money."

His bowl was half empty, himself wanting very much to devour the rest of it, but he had to be serious right now. He handed Daisuke back the contract, and waited for him to respond.

"Yeah I know, do you think I should take it?"

"I think that's the smart thing to do."

Daisuke stared at his contract, at this once in a lifetime opportunity that was right there in his hands, and he was lost to what he should do. Yeah, it was a lot of cash. Enough to buy a girl that he could dress up as Hikari for each day of the week, but was the money worth his soul? Yeah it was, but he was still having trouble wondering if it was worth his secret noodle recipe instead.

"What do you think?"

Koushiro watched the young noodle master put his attention on Mimi, and he followed suit. The girl had the fattest cheeks he had ever seen on a person, stuffed to the point of bursting, and when she swallowed she made a noise that any reliable farmhand would say was like a dying pig giving birth. And yet, he found himself blushing at the rather disgusting spectacle going on before him; Mimi's swine-like behavior was the cutest, in the opinion of the world's dumbest genius, thing in the world.

"You should sell this."

Mimi's smile was shining brightly, despite the noodles still dripping off her face.

"The recipe?"

"No! Like, on your own."

Daisuke didn't really do anything at first, never considering the fact that it might actually make sense to sell noodles himself instead of just handing over his pride and joy to some company for them to do as they see fit, and he looked at Koushiro knowing that he was going to want to say something.

"I disagree, that's not a very logical thing to do. The market for noodles is already oversaturated, and trying to get a hold of such an already established venue is going to be almost impossible. The best option would be to just sell your recipe, and use the money to invest. I suggest robotics maybe. It's one of the fastest growing industries out there."

Daisuke was silent for a moment with his contract in hand, but then he looked up and over at Mimi once again. He was curious to what her response to that was going to be.

"Noodles."

Koushiro watched as Daisuke looked down at his contract one last time and smiled before he tore it up. He sighed feeling bad for the guy since he just watched as his younger friend who had gone to him for advice just squandered what could have been his only chance to get a fantastic head start in life for his age. Regardless, he accepted the choice as Daisuke's and went to start eating his food again, but stopped and just handed the bowl and what was left in it to a hungry-eyed Mimi. She had already eaten all of hers.

Little did Koushiro know however, that by taking Mimi's advice that Daisuke would become the world's: youngest, richest, and favorite international billionaire playboy within just a few short years. What started out as an ill-conceived noodle cart that Daisuke didn't have enough money to pay for snowballed into the biggest success story that the world has ever known with restaurants in nearly every country on every continent except Antarctica. Legends of him whispered in awed gasps and jealous hushes, the Motomiya name becoming a worldwide phenomenon.

On a different note, he did find solace in the fact that Daisuke did one day end up investing money in robotics like he suggested, but even though the company known as the Motomiya Foundation ushered in a new era of technology and science as the world has never even imagined before, some going as far as to call said era The Modern Enlightenment, he never really made up his mind about what he thought concerning the fact that Daisuke used the resources at his disposal to create for himself a harem of the most realistic female robots that money and intellect could muster. Android Model K-7896, also known as the 'Hikari-bot', being one that was particularly distressing.

* * *

><p>This is my favorite chapter so far, and I'll update super soon I think as a sort of apology. Expect Yamato or Ken next.<p> 


	5. Yamato

Leon here with chapter five. It's Yamato this go around, and truthfully it's not a funny one. Also made me realize that I have to use Mimi more. Point of view wise.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon.

* * *

><p>Yamato sat across from Koushiro and Mimi at the former's apartment, just calmly strumming a melody on his acoustic guitar as the both of them just stared onward. For Koushiro it was something strange to watch since Yamato mostly played bass guitar and this was the first that he had seen him go with an acoustic, and yet it was an almost fitting sight all the same. He shared a glance with Mimi and smiled as Yamato played on; it was a nice thing to hear while looking at her.<p>

"You took me by the hand."

The words of the song started off generic enough in Koushiro's opinion, not that it sounded bad mind you, just he thought it wasn't something that stood out in terms of music. Really, at first it was something that Koushiro wouldn't have thought as worth taking his time to critique or whatever Yamato wanted him and Mimi to do. Though, his mind was changed when he heard what Yamato sang next.

"Made me a man."

He put a hand to his mouth and pondered the lyrics of the song; just pondered and listened. For the most part the songs that Yamato and his band played were fun to listen to if easily forgettable, but there was something about this particular song, something about the way that Yamato was singing it, that made Koushiro know that this wasn't one of his usual songs.

"That one night!" Yamato stopped singing for a just a second, however not letting up on the melody he was playing, and repeated what he shouted. Just a little bit softer this time, "one night."

Yamato's eyes were closed, Mimi's were starry, and Koushiro just studied his friend's face as he was singing. Lately when Yamato sang with his band he hadn't seemed that enthusiastic, some would say lacking in soul, about his music, but tonight, possibly like 'that one night' that he was singing about, was different. Tonight Koushiro noticed more expression; noticed that this was a song that Yamato actually wanted to sing.

"You made everything all right," there was a pause in his singing, usually a time where he was supposed lock eyes with a girl in the audience and wink at her, but instead Yamato just smiled and continued to sing, eyes still closed. It would feel wrong to him to pervert this song that way, "that one night you made everything all right."

Koushiro didn't know why Yamato particularly wanted to show him and Mimi this song, frankly joining the band wagon of everyone going to the two of them for advice, but he didn't mind. Regardless of the fact that this wasn't the usual type of music that he listened to, he kind of just wanted to sit and listen. Maybe even sing it later when no one was around to hear him.

"So raw, so right. All night, all right, oh yeah" another pause from Yamato, and another moment and thought for Koushiro. Suddenly, he was somewhat regretful that he had never learned how to play an instrument himself, "oh yeah"

"So raw, so right. All night, all right, oh yeah."

It was here that he stopped singing, though he kept strumming his guitar not really wanting the song to end just yet, and even though it wasn't his original tension Yamato decided to just keep on going even if for just a few more lines. He had nothing else to say, but repetition isn't always bad.

"That one night! You made everything all right."

Mimi was breathless. She had always enjoyed Yamato's music always liking the way how it sounded just happy enough to turn a girl into a fan girl, but now it was different. The way he was singing was like he actually cared about what he was saying instead of just repeating some words off a sheet of music.

"That one night! You made everything all right."

"So raw, so right. All night, all right, oh yeah oh yeah."

Koushiro watched as it seemed that Yamato was done with his song, and sure enough there he was not singing anything else and slowly stopping from his strumming. So he sat up a bit waiting to say if Yamato had anything to say now that he was done with his song.

"What do you think?"

As he opened his mouth to say something Koushiro paused and closed it while looking over at Mimi. Usually whenever he was about to say something she always interrupted before he could even get a word out, so he was deciding to be cautious this time. He waited for a moment to give Mimi time to respond, but she just sat there and smiled as if she was content with not saying anything. Deciding it was okay to say what was on his mind he opened his mouth again to speak. Mimi interrupted him.

"That was beautiful!"

No one said anything for a second, but just before things got to the point of being awkward he nodded at Mimi's statement and looked over at Koushiro. The latter took it as his turn to speak.

"Well," he wasn't really sure how to word what he was thinking about, so Koushiro figured that it was best to tread lightly concerning his opinion, "it's different than what you usually play."

Again nothing was said as Yamato seemed to be taking what Koushiro said into consideration, but unlike with Mimi he actually responded to this comment. It seemed he was looking for critique more than he was praise.

"Lately, the band's been getting more and more like pop music." Yamato sighed almost seeming disappointed or ashamed about that fact, "Just felt like doing a song that actually means something you know?"

Koushiro bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't know if his next question was going to be too forward or not.

"Was it about you and Sora?"

Yamato shrugged. Koushiro took that as a yes. He decided to ask another question while he was at it.

"Were you going to play this at your concert on Saturday?"

"That's the plan."

"I'm not sure if Sora would appreciate you broadcasting," he stopped and readjusted the way that he was sitting. This was a really awkward thing to talk about, "you becoming a man at your show. Besides it's better for your fan girls to think that you're single so that they believe that they might have a chance with you. That way they keep on buying tickets to your shows and hopefully future merchandise when you get more famous."

He listened to what Koushiro had to say noting that he was making a good point, but he looked over at Mimi wanting to know if she had anything constructive to say. Something that could sway him one way or the other.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, do it Yamato."

Not letting either of them know what he was thinking, Yamato just relaxed where he was sitting at and began to once again strum his guitar. On Saturday, the crowd loved the song he played.

* * *

><p>Huh. That wasn't very funny for a story that has one of its genres listed as humor...so let's just say that every story needs at least one somewhat serious scene eh? This chapter was that for this story. Ken, Takeru, Sora, and Taichi left. I want to do Taichi last, so which of the other three do you guys want to see next?<p>

P.S. Wow I barely utilized Mimi at all in this chapter. That's kind of my fault since when I write Yamato into a story or a chapter of one I kind of have him chew the scenery a bit. I'll change that for the next one though. That's a promise, eh. And Canadians, even American ones, don't break promises.

P.P.S The song Yamato sang isn't a real one. It's from an episode of the American version of The Office. I was kind of surprised when I found out it was fake, or from a not real musician anyways.


	6. Sora

Leon with chapter six, and it's getting to the point where we're almost done here. It's Sora this time, and that only leaves three other people left.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon.

* * *

><p>Flowers. Huh. When he pictured someone going to him, at least partially so anyways, for advice he never thought that he would have to give his opinion on flowers.<p>

"They're quite lovely."

It was true they were pretty, though Koushiro honestly didn't really care since that type of thing wasn't his usual forte. He gave an incredibly noticeable forced smile to Sora to show his support, and then when the girl snorted in annoyance he chuckled nervously as to somehow make light of it all. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Mimi, and frowned for a moment when he saw her reaction to the floral arrangements that Sora had brought over; as usual his fellow adviser was mindlessly gushing over what was brought before them.

"Well which one looks better?"

Settling into his thinking pose which was the time tested favorite of putting on a serious face while stroking his chin, Koushiro carefully looked over each of the arrangements. One was of the type of thing he expected from a floral shop which was a cliched, but very pretty nonetheless, set up of roses. The other however, was made entirely of tulips; alternating purple and white to be correct. It was fascinating. That is, if fascinating meant incredibly boring and without any foreseeable purpose.

"Well-"

"They're both awesome!"

He was interrupted just like he had expected he would be, but to be honest it wasn't something that really bothered him anymore. Somebody directly asking him a question only for Mimi to jump in at the last minute to cute him off had become something of a tradition. That, and everybody disregarding what he said as well.

"Thanks Mimi," Sora nodded her head for show since she didn't really find what Mimi said to be all that helpful, and she locked eyes with Koushiro once again. Flowers were serious business, "what do you think?"

"Uhm," he was hesitant with his wording since he figured that that was one of the probable reasons that nobody seemed to follow his advice, and Koushiro was actually trying to make an effort to be more approachable and easier to relate to with the things that he said. He looked at the flowers and then back to Sora; his forced smile popped up once again, "they're awesome."

Sora frowned since apparently the fantastic advice that was doled out by Koushiro and Mimi seemed to have been little more than exaggeration. Mimi she could understand being not the best source for one to get an opinion from, but she was actually surprised with Koushiro. Because one, he was being pretty useless at the moment, and two, because she would have never imagined that he'd be the type of person to say 'awesome'.

"Okay," she considered just thanking them for their time and gathering her things to leave, but decided to give the two of them another go. It wasn't really fair to just leave after not liking the very first thing that either of them said, "which one is more awesome? To put center stage for a shop display I mean."

Hmmm, well this was a question that was more concise and to the point, and Koushiro entered his thinking pose once again and straightened up a little in his chair. His response had to be supplemented with more than just saying that something was 'awesome'. His response also had to be something that wasn't completely out of character for him to say. Honestly, he had been a little ashamed of the mundane answer he had given to the first question that was asked of him.

"I like the tulips better, but my suggestion is to go with the roses. They're more recognizable and statistically people buy them more often then tulips. Personally the tulips are more to my taste aesthetically, but roses have more market value in that they can bring in more money for your family's flower shop. From a purely fiscal viewpoint of course."

Wow, how Koushiro had answered was something that was well informed, thought out and processed, and completely logical and valid economically wise. Sora was impressed and very thankful that she had come to him to see what he thought, and then she turned her attention to Mimi to see if she had anything to add.

"Which do you like more?"

"The tulips. They're prettier."

Mimi grinned in her chair, and Sora went back to looking at the arrangements she had prepared and brought over. True what Koushiro said actually made more sense and had actual reasoning behind it, but the tulips did have a little more flair to them the roses. Her eyes rested on the purple and white flowers in front of them, but then she looked up and grinned just as hard as Mimi was.

"Tulips it is."

Koushiro frowned for a moment because once again his advice was disregarded, but then just relaxed in his chair and decided not to think about it. Though this was changed when only three days later, only five minutes after Sora set up the tulip arrangements in her family's flower shop window, that a celebrity ended up walking passed said flower shop for some inadequately explained reason that thankfully nobody pulled the threads at.

Said celebrity ended up immediately entering the store and falling in love with it, starting an instant friendship with Sora as well, and eventually helped the girl in her dreams, strange and out of character as they were, of becoming a fashion designer. Things didn't stop there though, and Sora's celebrity friendship led to her getting connections in the entertainment industry, and she ended up getting fame and a massive fortune over the clothing that she made and also the corporations that she would later on end up running. Truly, there were few people that lived more comfortably and successful than she did. All this because she decided to go with Mimi instead of Koushiro. It was something that ended up troubling the man even into his old age.

Fascinating.

* * *

><p>Just Takeru, Ken, and Taichi left. I want to use Taichi last though, so which of the other two do you guys want to see?<p> 


	7. Iori

Yeah, this is my bad. I forgot to include Iori last chapter when I said that: Takeru, Ken, and Taichi were the only people left to have a chapter for me to write. So for that reason I bring you Iori's chapter now! You know, so I don't forget about him later. Eh.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon.

* * *

><p>"So are you selling these to a company or something?"<p>

The brownie that Koushiro was currently eating was tasty but not nearly as good as Daisuke's noodles that he had tried, and when he looked over at Mimi and nodded he could tell that she was thinking the same thing. The chocolate was very good, but in his opinion, one that may dissuade the young Iori, the brownies seemed to be the kind that he could get at any decent bakery. It didn't really have any pizzazz to it; nothing that really set it apart from all the other sweets.

"What?"

He was a bit confused at Koushiro's comment, and when Iori's glances switched between the older boy and Mimi this confusion just grew as the both of them seemed to be deep in thought. He looked down at the plastic container with brownies in it that was sitting on the coffee table, and wondered if these were maybe different than the ones he had given everyone else. He held off from taking a bite on the one in his hand.

"Yeah, did you want us to try these to see what we thought? Get business advice maybe?"

Mimi's words were just as strange as Koushiro's. He looked down at the brownie in his hand...his mother wouldn't put anything weird in it right?

"My mother made a lot of them. I'm giving some to everybody."

"Huh," Koushiro took another bite of his brownie and chewed and swallowed as he sat on the couch deep in contemplation, "perplexing."

"Is something wrong?"

The red headed genius stroked his chin deep in thought as all the world's great philosophers do, and he tried to figure out the current mystery of why Iori was at his apartment. His thoughts went elsewhere for a moment though when out of the corner of his eye he saw that Mimi was stroking her chin in the exact same fashion that he was. He immediately stopped doing so. For Aristotle's sake.

"Not necessarily wrong, except people usually come to us to get suggestions on things."

"Oh."

Readjusting himself where he was seated, Koushiro tried thinking of the best way to phrase his explanation. The possibility of being misconstrued always lingered and was something that he rather not go through, but deciding that Iori was a smart kid, Koushiro figured to just go with what he originally planned to say.

"Yeah, like you show up to get our opinion on something, Mimi and I give our arguments, valid or not, and then you inevitably go with what she said ignoring me entirely. It's kind of how this thing works."

"Uhm."

"Oh, I got it!"

Both boys put their eyes on the ever luscious, the oh so scrumptious, Mimi when she yelled out loud. Koushiro just raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"What?"

"He's here because of a girl. He wants to know how to ask her out or get her to crush on him."

He had to stop himself from stroking his chin again, but he nodded seeing this as a very good possibility of why Iori was there. He didn't blame the kid if he was too embarrassed to just go out right and say it.

"Is this true?"

"No."

"It's okay Iori-kun, we've helped countless others like yourself. It's okay to be in love."

Wow, and he thought Koushiro was bad. Nibbling on the brownie that he was still a bit cautious about eating, Iori just looked down and spoke quietly. He didn't want to be impolite, or embarrass Mimi in any way.

"I don't really need help with that. Thank you though."

"It might sound crazy but she's right, we might be able to give you a hand with love stuff."

Koushiro willing to dish out love advice? In Iori's opinion that was about as likely as Taichi cutting his hair, and Daisuke and Takeru to suddenly stop fighting everyday and declare their undying love for another all at the same time revealing to the world that they're been secretly dating behind everyone's back for years.

"I don't need a hand."

"Well, if you want a girlfriend you might need us."

His voice was even meeker this time, again not wanting to embarrass Mimi despite the fact that when it came to the Chosen the girl had very little shame. Iori nibbled on his mother's homemade sweets again, and his next statement was barely even audible.

"I already have a girlfriend."

Frowning, Mimi had no idea where to go with this. Iori didn't seem to be there for any particular reason, and it was frustrating her to no end. She knew she wasn't alone though, because when she looked over at Koushiro he seemed just as confused as she was.

"Relationship problems then?"

"No."

"Are you thinking about dumping her?"

"No."

"Have you fallen in love with someone else, and are having trouble deciding between the two girls?"

"No."

"Have you fallen in love," Mimi stopped there unsure if it was wise or not to continue. Though, after looking Iori up and down she figured that she might not be reaching all that much with her question, "with a boy?"

"Oh, God."

Koushiro immediately cleared his throat knowing when a topic change was most needed. He glanced over at a Mimi that still seemed to be processing everything, and then his eyes rested on a flustered blushing Iori. Poor kid. He figured it was best to ask a question of a different venue.

"Are you having computer problems?"

"No."

Sighing, Koushiro just popped the rest of his brownie in his mouth and relaxed a bit in his seat. Nothing left to do then just ask Iori what he wanted. From the start, things would have probably been easier that way to be honest.

"Then why are you here?"

"I just felt like visiting."

"Huh."

It seemed odd nowadays. Someone visiting just to visit. He met eyes with Mimi, and without having to say or do anything she ended his last thought.

"Weird."

* * *

><p>Since I forgot to include Iori in the list last chapter, I decided to do something new and different this time around. Hope you don't mind, eh.<p> 


	8. Ken

Only two chapters left.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything having to do with Digimon. Saying this is tradition.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

Koushiro was lying down on his couch, not really in the mood to talk to anyone despite the fact that he had people over at his home, and as he lay there staring at his ceiling he let his mind wander while he played with the Popsicle stick that was in his mouth. The ice cream that he had eaten, courtesy of Mimi who was trying to cheer him up, had been fudge. It was magically delicious.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something."

His words came out mumbled, barely audible in fact, and the Popsicle stick he was enjoying was beginning to get a little soggy from the amount of time it had pointlessly been in his mouth. The taste was beginning to get to him, and Koushiro groaned knowing that he would have to get up to throw it out soon. As it turns out, tiny wooden sticks aren't really as tasty as chocolate. Who knew?

"About?"

He considered rolling over to see Mimi to look at her long creamy legs, to see the way that parts of her clothing flowed naturally while the rest of it clung tightly to her, to see the way that even her ridiculous hair looked hot…to see what she wanted to know. He chided himself; he wasn't supposed to think of Mimi in that way.

"You know how people always come to us for advice?"

She hoped that Koushiro wasn't depressed or anything. He sounded sad, but she didn't really know where that sadness tipped over the line to where it turned into sulky teenage angst. Mimi wasn't a very good judge on that type of subject since the closest thing that she had ever seen to depression was whenever Yamato was in one of his broody moods, but that never really lasted long enough to count. Though, she figured that if worst came to worst she could find a way to somehow cheer Koushiro up. Probably offer to go shopping with him for keyboards. Or whatever it is that computer nerds are into these days.

"Yeah?"

She answered hesitantly while fidgeting with the magazine that she had been reading earlier. It was highly possible that Koushiro could be going through some deep emotional pain right now. She didn't want to push the guy too hard too fast.

"They always take yours."

Frowning, Mimi now saw what the problem was. Clearly, Koushiro was feeling as if his friends didn't respect or took for granted the advice that he gave them. Koushiro defined himself by his knowledge and curiosity, and the fact that the closest people around him didn't take what he had to say seriously must have been truly heartbreaking.

"Well, I'm sure that's just coincidence."

She gave a smile to reassure him, though this didn't really do anything seeing as Koushiro was still on his back looking up at the ceiling. She hoped that her words could do something to help heal Koushiro's broken heart, his bruised ego, his wounded soul. She watched him tenderly; she wanted him to be happy.

"It just doesn't make sense. The advice I give is so much better."

Wait, what?

"Well, I don't know if I'd say all that."

Taking the Popsicle stick out of his mouth, Koushiro sat up a bit on the couch and finally turned to Mimi for the first time since he had eaten his ice cream. What he said to her next was incredibly stupid. So much for being a genius.

"It's not even a question about whose answers are better. They're not even in the same league.."

Mimi blinked, unsure if Koushiro was actually being serious right now, or if he was just joking around or something. She stared him dead on in the face. If she was to be the judge then this 'genius' had never been more serious about anything in his entire life.

"Koushiro?"

He ignored her and kept on talking. Despite the fact that he was looking straight at her, he paradoxically didn't even notice when she had gotten up and walked towards him. He was too caught up in the madness of how the world worked.

"I can't even comprehend it!"

The now glaring Mimi rolled up the magazine that she had with her, and began to hit Koushiro over the head with it. She didn't stop at one, two, or even ten. She just kept on hitting and hitting. Ah, young love.

"Ow, hey, stop it!"

Koushiro tried to squirm away from her but to no avail, and after a handful of more hits she finally stopped. With the hand that wasn't gripping onto her magazine she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up so that he was sitting completely straight and facing towards her. He cried out in pain the entire time.

"We're going to have a talk about manners and hurting people's feelings."

"But," he felt Mimi let go of his ear, and Koushiro began to rub it. It really hurt! He looked up at her and was about to protest, but when he saw that look of death in her eyes he wisely shut up, "never mind."

"Excuse me?"

Both of them turned their heads to the direction of the person who had spoken, and just stared at Ken who was sitting on the couch with eyes wide open watching everything that had just happened. He looked highly uncomfortable.

"I hate to ask this, but can you leave for right now?"

"But-"

Immediately cutting him off, Mimi grabbed Ken by the arm and dragged him over to the front door of Koushiro's apartment. However, before the elder teen genius could even breathe a sigh of relief, Mimi gave him a death glare over her shoulder.

"Now's not a really good time."

She opened the front door, and forcefully led Ken out.

"But-"

Mimi never heard what he had to say as she cut him off again.

"Thanks Kenny."

Ken stood outside of Koushiro's apartment as the front door was closed right in his face.

"I never got to ask anything."

He stood there awkwardly for a moment, but then shrugged it off seeing as he could always go back to them later for their world famous words of wisdom. A few hours later though in the middle of the night, Ken woke up in bed in a violent sweat. He thought he heard Koushiro screaming somewhere far away.

Young love.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think? And if you actually decide to leave a review can you also leave a song or band recommendation at the very end of it? No pressure. Just looking for new music.<p> 


	9. Takeru

So...Leon here. I updated faster than I thought I was going to, and I bring you the second to last update. At first I didn't really have any idea of what to do with the Takeru chapter, but thanks to the alpha phoenix I was able to come up with something. He suggested Takeru ask for help with a story, and I took that route and added a little extra dash of strangeness to it. That might not make sense right now, but trust me you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

* * *

><p>"That was so romantic."<p>

"That was terrible."

Koushiro usually wasn't this passionate about anything, especially so when giving advice, where he was more reserved and tried to look at things from a logical standpoint, but he just couldn't with this. He was considering tearing up the sheets of paper in front of him, for Takeru's sake, but he didn't because if he did Mimi would attack him again. He was glaring at the younger teenager in front of him, knowing that this would make Mimi glare at him in turn, but he didn't care. He had to save Takeru's soul.

"You didn't like it?"

"Don't listen to him Takeru-kun, he doesn't like anything fun."

He rested his hand on the stapled groups of paper that was on his kitchen table, the story that Takeru had given him and Mimi copies of so that they could critique it, and he hoped that the young writer would be the first to listen to what he had to say. If not for just him, then the multitudes of poor souls that it may one day affect.

"So, he's a vampire right? A bona fide needs blood to survive soulless abomination, correct?"

"Yeah."

Tapping his fingers, Koushiro pondered on where he should start. There were so many different angles that he could go at with this, so many different questions. He could go the route of straight up plot holes, or the way of things that were much beyond ridiculous to actually believe. As he looked at Takeru, as he knew Mimi watched him as he did that, he couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the kid.

"Then why doesn't anything happen to him in the sun?"

"It does," the conversation met an awkward pause as nobody said anything else, and as if to break the silence, Takeru found himself adding a quiet mumble to his original statement, "he sparkles."

"See, that's the thing. Vampires don't sparkle. Saying so is like spiting in the face of the entire mythos surrounding it. Bram Stoker and Vlad the Impaler are rolling around in their graves right now. Half-vampires don't die in the sun like in Blade? I can see how that's possible, yes. The vampire doesn't get hurt by the sun because he's in a kid's show, like the Count from Sesame Street? Understandable. But sparkling? No Takeru, just no. He's an accursed legendary creature of the night, not some tween girl wearing bedazzled jeans."

To Mimi's nodding approval, Takeru was fast to react in his own defense.

"Well, there's more to it than that, I just gave you guys a few chapters of it so you get a feel of it. You don't even know the title of it yet."

Koushiro didn't say anything at first as he was slightly afraid of what more was to come from Takeru's vampire idea. It was bad enough that the book's characters were thinly veiled representations of people they actually knew, in some cases it seeming like Takeru didn't even try to hide this fact on account of not bothering to change the name at all, but Koushiro didn't know how much more of this he could take. There was only so much terrible things that he could suffer through one day.

"What is it?"

In his heart he was praying for the title to not be as bad as the rest of the idea. He was wildly disappointed. Deep down, he knew that Yamato would feel the same.

"I'm going to call it, Dusk."

No Takeru, just no.

"Why? That's just taking a cool sounding word, and ruining it for everyone else."

Takeru was giving him a look, something that scared Koushiro even more than he already was, and he felt a shiver in his spine as the younger teenager spoke. He could feel darkness, doom being brought upon the world.

"All the books in this series are going have names like that. Like Blue Moon, or Midnight Sun."

Immediately, Koushiro stood up since there was no way that he could just sit back and listen to anymore of this. Sure, they were in his apartment and if he left he wouldn't really have anywhere to go, but he had little choice but to leave. He was a man of intellect, and what Takeru was forcing him to think about simply lacked any of that, plain as day.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait, you don't have anything else to say?"

He had already begun to walk away with his back turned to them, but Koushiro stopped as young Takeru called out to him. The guy wanted advice? He would give him the greatest piece of advice in the world.

"My suggestion? Burn it. Burn it all."

The world became silent, and with that Koushiro left his own apartment, dramatically of course. There was little more he could do to salvage Takeru, and he felt that he failed in saving the boy. In the back of his mind he only hoped that Mimi would not lead him down the wrong path, already knowing that she would.

"That was a little harsh."

"Don't mind him. He's a party pooper."

"So, you at least liked it?"

Going against what Koushiro would have wanted, Mimi grinned as she prepared to give out her life-changing advice. It had helped out so many people already, why not her favorite little blonde too?

"Yeah, but it still needs something. I can give you some pointers if you want? Add a woman's touch to it."

"Yeah?"

Within the moment, and her next statement, Mimi poisoned the minds of the next generation of young females. With just the next passing words, developments in women's rights were delayed by at least a decade.

"Change the character named Daisuke into a werewolf. Oh, and make him start to walk around shirtless everyone he goes. Even at night, or in the rain, or even in the snow."

"Why?"

"Trust me on this."

And so it was that Takaishi Takeru wrote a book series about vampire/human romance fantasy that was later turned into a very successful film franchise, mostly watched by prepubescent girls and lonely unsatisfied middle-aged women, and from all that he became a very rich man. The Dusk Saga was widely panned by critics, even being disliked by the actors who starred in the films themselves, and as this young author grew as a writer, even he grew to hate his own work. He would regret not heeding Koushiro's words for as his wealth grew from his vampire series, so did his shame.

* * *

><p>To my reader's who actually like Twilight, I apologize...but I still have to ask, why do you like Twilight?<p>

I myself am guilty of watching every one of those movies so far, in fact I quite enjoyed Eclipse, but I blame my little sister for that since I've taken her to see every single one. Hope you liked this chapter, I had loads of fun writing it.

Also, next update is the last one. Don't forget that.


	10. Taichi

This is the end. I finished this story, and tonight's chapter was randomly written tonight. I didn't mean to actually write anything, but I figured why not right? I had trouble coming up with something for Taichi's chapter, so I did something completely ridiculous. I noticed that as this story went on, that it got more and more ridiculous and strange. You'll see.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

P.S. The image cover for this story is from one of those download a wallpaper sites. I chose it as a reference to Daisuke's chapter.

* * *

><p>"I refuse."<p>

Koushiro's arms where crossed in an extremely cliched manner as he refused to look at either Taichi or Mimi who were in his living room with him. Mimi was sitting right beside him, something he didn't acknowledge, and Taichi was sitting on the couch opposite of them. There was a coffee table between them, and that was what Koushiro decided to stare at. He couldn't believe that Mimi was actually considering what he was asking.

"I don't see what the problem is."

It was times like this where he couldn't believe that people thought that she actually gave better advice than he did. Maybe it was the universe trying to give him a sign or something. Maybe it was the universe flipping him off?

"Are you insane? The problem is obvious!"

"He says he needs our help, so I think we should help him."

She ended her statement with a scoff. Mimi couldn't understand why Koushiro was being such a baby about it. It was just a little kiss. Nothing to be scared about.

"What if he asked you and Sora to help him out instead of you and myself?"

"Well, then I'd think he was being perverted."

"He is being perverted," Koushiro sighed not knowing why Mimi was being so naïve. Taichi was up to something up, any sane person could have seen it, and for the first time since his friend asked the awkward question, he looked at him. Koushiro was glaring, "what in the world is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me is that I've never kissed a girl before," Taichi did his best to look sullen, something that Mimi immediately fell for, and he knew he had her in the bag when he gave his puppy dog eyes, "you guys are the only ones I can go to, the only ones I trust, to see an example of what it looks like."

Please, Taichi had bragged to him so many times before about his girl kissing escapades. He was tempted to reveal this fact to Mimi, but couldn't on account of the Bro Code. As Article 14 of the Bro Code states: 'If a chick inquires about another Bro's dating history, a Bro shall honor the Brode of Silence and play dumb. Better to have women think all men are stupid than to tell the truth'. Instead, Koushiro just narrowed his eyes at his friend and decided to go a different route.

"What about Yamato and Sora? You've always been more buddy buddy with those two anyways."

This caused Mimi to ponder for a second. Looking at the situation, Yamato and Sora did seem to be better suited to help Taichi figure out how to kiss girls.

"Koushiro's right, I think they might be the better choice."

Taichi instantly forced up a laugh. Koushiro stared at him in a deadpan manner, but Mimi fell for it. As to be expected.

"That's crazy talk. Who better to go than the two biggest geniuses I know?"

"True."

"True? Are you kidding me? He's lying through his teeth!"

"You have to admit that he makes a good point."

"No he doesn't, and you're not a genius! That should have been your first clue that he's full of it."

Oops. Koushiro immediately paled since he realized the mistake that he just made. He fully turned towards Mimi, and saw that look of rage deep within her eyes. He peed his pants a wee bit. Lame pun completely intended.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'll gladly help out."

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that look of rage leave Mimi's eyes. When she returned to her usual happy self he knew that he was safe for the moment, but he ended up glaring at Taichi again when he heard his friend begin to speak.

"Thanks, Koushiro old pal. You don't know how much this means to me."

Everything was silent for moment, the world stood still, and Koushiro turned and stared at Mimi's lips. He was going to kiss her. Sure, Taichi was watching and everything, but still he was about to kiss the hottest chick in Japan. He leaned forward, as did she, but stopped when he realized that Taichi was holding something in his hands.

"Can you at least put the camera away?"

"I need it."

"For?"

"To study later."

Mimi put her hands on Koushiro's shoulders to get his attention again. If they didn't go through with this, then how on Earth would dear poor Taichi get the help he so desperately needed?

"See, it's okay. You always are saying that Taichi needs to study more."

"This isn't what I meant."

"Hey, it's a start right buddy? These videos are really going to help me out."

"Videos?"

Koushiro blinked since he never knew that he would be on camera; at least not multiple times anyways. Kissing Mimi while being watched was embarrassing enough, but having to do it on film? He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that.

"I need more than one example to look at. Science experiments never stop at a single sample."

"Fine, but if I find out you're doing anything weird with these videos, I'm going to kill you."

"That sounds a bit out of character don't you think?"

"I will murder you, and I'm smart enough to make it look like an accident."

Taichi just grinned, and put his camera to record as soon as Mimi and Koushiro began to actually kiss.

"Don't worry guys, you can trust me."

It later turned out that no, they couldn't trust him at all. Taichi ended up using computer skills that Koushiro had showed him years earlier to start one of those websites for people with strange interests, interests that can't be mentioned in a rated K+ story, and he started charging money to these weirdos for monthly subscriptions. Videos on the site included: Koushiro and Mimi kissing, Yamato brushing his own hair while unknowingly being filmed, for a little extra cash one could order locks of said hair (somebody with the user name Jun_Jun ordering up Taichi's full stock on the first day of the sale), Sora tending flowers, Koushiro typing at his computer, Koushiro sleeping, Koushiro eating food, Mimi singing in her underwear(he told her it was part of his studying), Koushiro using the bathroom, and other random more 'traditional' weirdo videos that he downloaded from other sites.

It was a cash cow business, one that exploded into Taichi being rich enough so that he could retire and live a peaceful life without having to stress over money by his mid-twenties. Though he avoided that, and instead Taichi just bought his way to the top of Japanese politics. It would take Koushiro fifty-seven years to find out about what his friend did, and he immediately considered assassination. Taichi would become the most celebrated Prime Minister in Japanese history, having three different days of the year become holidays celebrating him posthumously, his face being printed on new banknotes of Japanese currency, and the name Taichi becoming the most popular one for women to name their babies (even girls) for three decades straight. What a harmless lovable rascal.

* * *

><p>Yeah. It's done. My second story that is multi-chaptered that I finished, and it also happens to be my first finished request as well. Which reminds me, if any of you guys have a request for a story just PM me. Though, it won't come out for a while.<p>

This last chapter was a little over the top I think. I doubt Taichi would ever pull something like that. Oh well, I guess the ridiculousness got the better of me.


End file.
